


To Love Me Better (That's just what Gangsta's do)

by Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Alternative Scenes, Angst, Blood and Gore, F/M, Forced Medication, Hurt/Comfort, Insanity, Miscarriage, Mood Swings, Smut, Villain romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2020-08-10 19:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20140504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood/pseuds/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood
Summary: Small collection of one-shots I wrote, like, the very day I saw suicide Squad





	1. Hush Little Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was partly inspired by Harley's lullaby featured in one of the Arkham Asylum games. Look it up on you tube, its really good

.As soon as she woke up she knew; something primal and instinctual told her the terrible truth. She had crawled to the corner of her cell, rocking and talking to herself. That was where she stayed, she didn’t even register the hours that ticked by.

“_Hush little baby don’t say a word, momma’s gonna kill for you the whole damn world…”_

the eerie sound of a young woman singing echoed through the large, empty room of Belle Reve.

Harley Quinn was the only inhabitant of the entire room, locked in a small cell in the centre of the room, she sat on the cold concrete floor with her knee’s pulled tightly to her chest as she rocked herself back and forward rhythmically

, “…_and if the world won’t laugh at our jokes…Daddy’s gonna stab out their goddamned throats_…” Harley continued singing the morbid lullaby to herself, her eye’s blank and glassy as she stared at the far wall opposite her.

_“And if the world still doesn’t laugh…Momma’s gonna paint the street’s with blood…”_ as she sang,

She had been so excited, she had even bought some tiny baby grows already. One pink and one black, she had always wanted twins. She had hidden the baby clothes in one her draws back at hers and Joker’s apartment.

In fact she had planned on telling Joker the night she had been captured; it would have been a perfect end to date night. Instead she was rewarded with a living nightmare.

_“…once the blood starts to wash off, Momma’s gonna blow some more head’s off.”_

The voices in her head where relentless, other than being with Mistah J, children where the one thing she had always secretly wanted.

But it was too normal, mundane

<p>

** “That stuff, it’s a setting on the dryer not meant for people like us, don’t ever forget that Harls.”**

<p>

The voice of the Joker would say while another voice would argue that it was never going to happen anyway, she was never meant to be a mother so something had been bound to happen.

Or the disappointed, scolding voice of her former self; Harleen Quinzel, saying that this was her punishment for all the crimes she had committed in the name of her own sick, twisted love for the Joker.

**_“Just as Well; Joker doesn’t love you, other-wise he wouldn’t have left you to drown while he escaped_**” the voices whispered venomously.

Harley clamped her hands over her ears, sobbing loudly

“You’re wrong! My puddin’ does love me, he does! He does, he does!” Harley argued back loudly like a persistent child.

she argued out loud with the voices even though she was the only one who could hear them, all the while trying to ignore the tight, twisting pain in her abdomen.

The voices eventualy grew tired, no longer yelling but whispering relentlessly,.

Harley finally stopped her rocking and stretched out her legs in front of her, tears where streaming down her pale cheek’s but she was grinning widely, insanely.

Her hands resting on her stomach, fingers spread across her lower torso, her voice cracked and she her eyes shut tightly in despair as she sang the final lyrics to her made up song

_ “…and if you grow up with his smile, Momma’s gonna be…so…proud of…you.”_

the last few lines of the melancholy melody lingered in the air as Harley slumped down, lying in the foetal position on the cold floor, still loosely resting on her belly as a large pool of blood began to form around her.


	2. A Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somewhat connected to chapter 1 but Jokers pov

• She was gone. Harley Quinn, his partner in crime, his lover, his queen, was gone. 

The Joker hadn’t left his, their, bedroom in weeks since Harley had been taken by the Batman, and the Joker had no idea where the pesky night-rodent had taken her; he had been sending his henchmen to trawl every corner of the Gotham city and the deepest darkest parts of the city’s underworld in search of any scrape of information that would lead him to her.

But so far there had been nothing, and the number of henchmen he was able to send out looking for her was diminishing rapidly seeing as each time they returned with nothing he shot the closest one between the eyes hoping it would motivate the others to do better next time. He would be out of lackeys by the end of the month at this rate.

The falling number of his sorry excuses for henchmen was the last thing on the Jokers mind at the moment however. Without his Harley close by the voices in his head chattered and whispered louder and louder each day, causing him to become even more erratic and unpredictable; a feat no one thought possible till now!

The Joker was currently raiding his, their, wardrobe, as well as every shelf, every drawer in the apartment, muttering and grumbling impatiently to himself while collecting up every one of Harley’s favourite weapons and belonging, everything had to be perfect for her return, this thought echoed in his deranged, deluded mind as the pile of various weapons collecting in the middle of his, their bed, began to grow.

Roughly opening the bottom drawer of the chest in their bedroom he began throwing random odds and ends over his shoulders searching for any of Harley’s precious collection that he might have missed. His hand closed around a piece of fabric, at first it appeared to be some of Harley’s shirts balled together but as they came apart the Joker stared in confusion, in his hands were not some of Harley’s T-shirts, but baby clothes, tiny all in one suits made for a newborn: one pink and one black. 

At first the Joker rationalized it by telling himself that Harley had probably kept it as some random souvenir from one of their countless crime spree’s in Gotham, as the items of clothing separated a brown envelope fell out from between them, dropping the baby clothes and picking it up the envelope Joker tipped the contents into the palm of his hand; it was a stick.

A weirdly shaped white stick with a screen on the front, on the screen the word ‘positive’ stood out against a pale green background. Then, in the Jokers slightly more lucid mind, it clicked. It was a pregnancy test, this meant Harley was…

‘Shit’ the Joker hissed,

anger bubbling up within him, ‘how dare she get pregnant the stupid blond bint!’ ‘How dare she become pregnant and not tell him!’ ‘How dare she become pregnant and then get captured by the Bat…How dare she…’

His train of thought suddenly came to a screeching halt and realization washed over his body, giving him the feeling of being suddenly drenched in ice water, that same sinking feeling he had gotten when he had driven his car over the edge of the road and Harley had screamed too late that she couldn’t swim. He had managed to open his door and jump out into the water, but it had been too late for Harley.

He had caught a glimpse of her body, half thrown through the windscreen before he had needed to scramble to the surface for air and before he’d had a chance to dive back down for her the Batman had beaten him to it and taken Harley away.

Shaking himself out of his flashback, Joker studied the items in his hands, the test and the baby clothes…Harley had obviously known about her condition, and he hadn’t noticed her putting on any significant weight the last time he had seen her, the test must have been taken only a short time before she had gotten captured. 

Adding the baby clothes to his collection on the bed he began to arrange everything.

Starting from the inside with a row of knives all pointing inward, then a row of Guns, then a row that consisted of grenades and roses, her favourite flower, the circle became more distorted, alternating between wine glasses, bottles of the grape soda she loved, then more knives, guns and grenades, and the two baby grows and pads of paper containing what minimal fragments of information they had on Harley.

Then a circle of Laptops, some of which displayed Harley’s face, smiling or pouting cutely, others displayed the Joker’s various E-mail inboxes and tracking screens, waiting for any information that might come in.

Weeks past and Joker sat in the centre of the circle of weapons and possessions belonging to his queen, living on nothing but alcohol.

Most of the time he sat with his eyes closed in an attempt to quieten the noise in his head, the Joker thought of that night he had purposefully driven his purple Lamborghini into the lake despite her cry of being unable to swim.

Wherever Harley was, was she swollen with his child still growing inside her? Or…had the impact of the crash caused her to lose it and instead she was flat, empty and childless? The only way of knowing, the only way to quieten the constant static of noise in his head, was to find her and bring her home.


	3. Playtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley and her Puddin' play a game

• The Joker woke with a soft jolt and a groan, leaning up on his elbows the first thing he saw was Harley, dressed in black mini shorts and her ‘daddy’s lil monster T-shirt, practising gymnastics routines, her bare feet not making even the slightest noise on the plush cream carpet as she performed a perfect handstand, sliding to her feet and doing the splits, 

“Now there’s a sight not many men wake up to” He snorted groggily, glancing at the clock to see it was past 12 in the afternoon,

”Puddin’! You’re awake!” Harley squealed delightedly,

climbing back onto the bed right beside Joker who wrapped an arm around her waist and with a tired groan he shut his eyes and lay his head back on the pillow.

He was surprised to find her dressed with her hair brushed into low bunches tied just below her ears. He could smell the fresh scent of her shower gel and bubble-gum shampoo,

“What are you doin up anyway, your side of the bed on fire again?” he questioned sarcastically, even though his eyes where closed he could practically hear the pout in her voice.

“That was an accident J and you know it!” she argued,

“I’m bored Puddin’, play with me?” she pleaded childishly, after a sigh of irritation Joker called for one of his henchmen, Jerry, who promptly entered the bedroom

“My Queen is bored, go out and find her someone to play with” the Joker ordered, without looking up,

“Er, yes boss, any specifics?” Jerry asked carefully,

Harley shook her head “Nope, just bring me someone fun!” Harley sang, waving eagerly as he left.

A couple of hours later, the Joker and Harley where down in their basement, or ‘playroom’ as Harley often called it. A man of around 40 years old stood gagged, back against a wall, with his hands tied and fastened above his head and his feet bound together with rope. 

‘Thunk’

the man screamed as a knife embedded itself in the top of his left arm. Harley gave a huff of disappointment,

“5 points. Bad luck Harls.” The Joker teased, stepping forward he threw his own knife, which became stuck in the mans’ shoulder.

“That makes it 60-75 to me, better up your game if you wanna win Harley-girl.” The Joker stated humorously,

“No fair J it’s been a while! No one in stupid ol’ Belle Reve wanted to play darts with me, so I'm outta practice! no one wanted to be the dart board no matter how much I begged ‘em!”

Harley pouted sulkily,

“Aw, poor Harley, I’ll bet it was pretty dull, huh? Don’t worry, you just need a little more practise” the Joker comforted,

handing Harley another knife, this one landed smack in the middle of the man’s stomach,

“Nice, that’s 80-75 baby.” The Joker smirked,

Harley instantly cheered up, skipping over to hand Joker his next knife, this one landed in the man left thigh, the gag in his mouth supressing his screams of agony,

“ouch that’s gotta hurt huh?” Harley cooed with mock sympathy, “80-80 even Puddin!” she cheered, dancing over to take her next shot.

This one missed the mans’ head, but pierced itself through his ear, becoming stuck in the wall beside him. “Aww” Harley groaned in disappointment,

“Here baby take another shot”

the Joker handed her another knife but this time he held her so that her back was pressed against his front, guiding her arm into position while his other hand crept up her leg, across her thigh and up her torso, both kept their eyes on their bleeding and bloodied target.

“Concentrate Harls, that’s it” he crooned as she tried to focus on her target,

“Go.” Stepping back Joker allowed Harley to take her shot, this time the knife hit the man in the middle of the throat. “Yes!! I win Puddin’! Harley cheered happily,

“Ah, ah, ah; I wouldn’t be so sure” the Joker taunted, moving over and checking the mans’ pulse.

“Not this time baby-doll” he reported, “Still?! Oh man.” Harley rolled her eyes and handed Joker his knife, the game was over already no matter what.

“Thunk”

as the knife pierced his chest the man breathed no more.

“Congrats Puddin’” Harley praised, “You ready for your prize?” she winked playfully, wrapping her arms around his neck,

“Oh yeah” the Joker growled, grabbing Harley’s waist, lifting her up and slamming her into a nearby wall as she wrapped her legs around his waist, both of them ignoring the blood pooling at their feet.


	4. Cleansing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The acid bath scene and some after math

• Harleen Quinzel made no sound as she stepped towards the edge of the railing, allowing herself to fall from the great height. “Hm, Problem solved.” The Joker thought to himself 

“Good riddance” he murmured as he turned and began to walk away. 

Only he stopped suddenly after only a few steps, touching the area of his chest where his heart was, it hurt; Heart attack; Maybe, Food poisoning? Possibly, Love? Defiantly not! Rolling his neck in irritation he turned back, expecting to see her floating face down, dead in the chemical vat below, but there was nothing; she was nowhere in sight. 

Shrugging off his jacket he dove in after her, reaching for her blindly before finding her small, slim body. Breaking the surface he held her in his arms, but she didn’t move. Leaning in he pressed his lips to hers, breathing air into her small lungs, a second later she gasped, clinging to the slowly dissolving material of his shirt, breathing deeply and unevenly as she grinned up at him; without thinking he leant in and kissed her once more, this time she responded, nipping his bottom lip as she kissed him back. 

The kiss was broken when lack of air became an issue, and the Joker threw his head back and laughed, still cradling Harleen in his arms…No, no this wasn’t Harleen in his arms, something in her eyes and smile was different, her skin was now deathly pale; bleached like his, and her hair had turned from natural golden, to almost white, her new pale body was covered by a sheen of the liquid chemicals he had just pulled her from. 

She was no longer Harleen Quinzel; but Harley Quinn instead. Harleen, Harley, threw her arms around his neck and laughed with him, their clothes had dissolved the red and blue of their respective shirts creating swirls of colour around them.  


Johnny Frost, the Jokers main, most loyal henchman and bodyguard, was waiting outside by the car, through a cloud of smoke created by a nearby vent he spotted the Joker, carrying the woman they’d brought with them, bridal style towards the car, she was wrapped in the Jokers purple croc skin jacket, while his own clothes had almost completely dissolved. 

“What the hell happened to you two?” Frost questioned 

“Aw Sorry Johnny, ya missed the wedding, weddings are supposed to have witnesses” Harley cackled hysterically, kicking her legs gleefully. 

“Do I even want to ask?” Johnny asked glancing at his boss in confusion, opening the back passenger door of the car and the Joker placed Harley inside before straightening to look right at Frost 

“Now, now, Johnny, you should know by now. If ya have to explain the joke, it isn’t funny!” Joker laughed before crawling in beside Harley, allowing her to lean against his side. Without another word Frost shut the door and slide back into the drivers’ seat 

When Harley woke the next morning she was still naked, wrapped in soft purple sheets, but as her mind and body began to grow more awake, that was when the pain started. Her skin felt like it was on fire, like the skin was burning and melting away. 

“Morning’ doll.” The Joker greeted, he was sitting on the edge of the bed, watching her, wearing nothing but a pair of royal blue sweat pants 

“It, it hurts Mistah J.” Harley whispered, rolling onto her back she bit back a moan, but soon the pain was too much and a sharp cry of pain escaped her lips 

“Yeah I know doll. Only too well.” the Joker replied. A small shiver of excitement ran up his spin as he caught the pain reflected in her piercing blue eyes, just like when he had strapped her down and given her a little session of shock therapy. 

“ok, come on” he said, perhaps not being as careful as he could have been, he lifted her into his arms once again, it was a good thing she was so light or he might start to get sick of doing this, but he continued carrying her to the adjoining bathroom 

“It’ll burn like hell for a while honey.” He warned, and then placing her in the bath, which had already been partially filled with cool water. Harley bit her lower lip to stop herself from screaming, a low moan of pain could not be supressed however, she had bitten down so hard that her lower lip started to bleed. 

The tiny drop of crimson blood a startling contrast against her new pale skin. Taking a clean wash rag from the sink the Joker actually started to rub it over Harley’s skin, his touch still rough but much gentler than usual, Harley bit back another cry and tears began to well in her eyes, Joker ran his thumb over her bleeding lower lip, smudging the drop of blood across her mouth, his steel grey eyes meeting her watery blue ones 

“It’s ok baby, it’s just me and you; scream all you want.”, as he continued, with his permission Harley clenched and unclenched her fists, crying out in pain as her the top layer of the skin began to fall away, leaving her skin red and raw. Once he decided he was finished and after helping her stand.

The Joker lifted her out of the tub, sitting her on the closed lid of the toilet seat he wrapped her in a clean towel he had had one of his lackey’s go out and steal from the store that morning. Draining the water from the bath he turned back to Harley and instructed her to dry herself, before leaving the room. Upon returning with one of his shirts in his hand he found Harley drying her eyes furiously with the edge of the towel 

“Hey, don’t beat yourself up over it; you did good kid, I howled like a banshee when I first woke up all that time ago.” He admitted, holding out the shirt with both hands for Harley to put her arms through. 

Once she was dressed Harley lay back on the bed, Joker sat with his back against the headboard and Harley’s head in his lap, combing his fingers through her damp hair 

“You’ll shed like a fuckin’ snake for a couple of days but the worst part is over baby.” He mumbled 

A small smiled crossed her face “Thanks puddin’ for taking care of me and stuff.” Harley stated but she changed her mind at the last minute because it hurt too much, “Well, what kind of king doesn’t take care of his queen huh?” he asked rhetorically 

Harley expression brightened the tinyiest bit 

“Queen?” she murmured in slight confusion, “That’s us; King and Queen of Gotham city baby-doll.” He clarified, “We’ll bring this city to its knees.” He grinned down at her manically, and she responded in kind 

. “Not just the city Puddin’” she giggled 

“Oh no; I’d make the world crawl on its belly if that’s what you wanted” he admitted, despite the pain Harley’s face broke into a huge grin, she reached up and flung an arm around his neck, pulling his mouth down to meet hers. 

He responded eagerly, placing a hand between her shoulders blades he pressed her close to him, the offer of the world at her feet, for her to do with as she pleased, whether she wanted to burn it or make it laugh until it died, this was Jokers confession, for now it was the closest he would come to telling her he loved her. And for Harley, that was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally the acid bath scene was one of my favourite scenes of Joker x Harley, not there are many to choose from


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley starts to lose it, only Joker can bring her back

• Everyone in Gotham knew how unstable and unpredictable the clown royalty of Gotham were, no one knew this better than those who worked for infamous, insane clown prince of crime himself. 

But right now, with Harley’s eerie laugh echoing through-out the Joker’s penthouse, it could be raised into question who was the more unstable of the two? Two of Jokers henchmen, who had been glancing at each other with uneasiness, and indecision, jumped violently when the door of the Penthouse suddenly banged open and the Joker stormed in 

“HARLEY!” he bellowed harshly, ignoring his lackeys who scrambled out of the door, and out of the way as Joker stalked towards the bedroom and threw open the door 

“Harley? Apple of Daddy’s bloodshot eye, come out, come out.” The Joker crooned sweetly, glancing around the bedroom. 

Harley’s black and gold dress still hung from its hanger on the wardrobe door, the Joker growled dangerously, “You were meant to be downstairs three hours ago to entertain our guests!” the Jokers sweet tone began dripping venom. But when he barged into the bathroom, his anger was replaced by surprise.

Harley Quinn giggled to herself, her hair and skin still dripping wet from her shower, curling in a tight ball on the bathroom floor pressing herself against the side of the toilet, not even noticing the cold pool forming around her as drops of water rolled off of her skin. 

“Harls?” Joker snapped, only to be ignored. Harley started rocking back and forth in her spot on the floor, she was laughing so hard that tears where streaming down her cheeks, lifting her hands to her face Harley’s finger nails dug into her hair line at her forehead, dragging her hands down again, leaving bright red scratch marks against her pale porcelain skin. 

“Harley!” Joker scolded firmly, grabbing her wrists in his hands, stopping her from clawing at her face again. 

“The voices are arguing again!” Harley cackled, grabbing a towel from the partially broken rail the Joker roughly patted her skin dry before dropping the towel and leading her to their bedroom. 

“Snap out of it Harls, we don’t have time for this” he grumbled in irritation 

When he felt Harley’s hand rip away from his, he turned around, still wearing nothing, Harley was nibbling her finger nail, spots of blood appearing on her lips as she tore the skin 

“The voices.” She giggled, these giggles turned into full scale hysteric laughter. 

Raising an eyebrow losing his patience the Joker stopped for a second before his hand suddenly shot out, striking her across the face, the force of the slap causing her to fall to the floor, landing on her hands and the sides of her knees, her hair falling over her face. 

The Joker rolled his eyes as she began to laugh again; sure she was nuts, it was his doing after all, but this…? He had no idea how to deal with this! Then he noticed that her laughter sounded off, crouching in front of her and moving her hair away from her face Joker spotted the crimson hand-print left from his slap, but he also realized that she was no longer laughing, but crying. With a deep, despairing whine, she clamped her hands over her ears. 

“Shut up, shut up, shut up!” she shouted, curling in on herself 

“Crazy, crazy, Harley” 

The voices sang 

“A stupid whore to a psychopathic clown!’ ‘He doesn’t need you, why do you stick around?” “all he does is use and abuse you” A moment later the voice of Dr Harleen Quinzel – her former self-chuckled loudly in her mind, arguing back against the other voice 

“It’s not her fault! She loves him!” 

“Well he doesn’t love her! She’s just deluded because she’s just as crazy as he is. You belong in a cell in Arkham along with him” 

The voices echoed and over-lapped as they became louder.

Back in reality Harley had started to scream, long and loud; demanding the voices to shut up, to go away and leave her alone. Curling in on herself and banging her head against the floor before Joker lurched forward, rolling her onto her back, while in her mind she was suddenly bound in skin tight straight jacket, restricting the blood flow to her arms, she kicked and struggled to be free while the voices taunted her as she lay on hard concrete floor. 

‘There, all tied up where you can’t hurt any more innocent people.’ 

‘Maybe you should die. It would be better for everyone. No one want’s you, no one needs you!” 

“Harley!” Joker’s voice shouted over her screams, straddling her waist and pinning her wrists above her head to restrain her as she writhed and squirmed furiously. Shifting so that he held both her wrists in one hand the Joker grabbed Harley’s chin forcing her to face him 

“Harley, open your eyes” he demanded, giving her a shake, the only response was a fearfully whimper. 

The Joker glared, this was not his Harley, fearful, timid and trembling. Especially not because of some unknown voices in her head, the only one who held the right to reduce Harley to…this, was him if he felt so inclined. 

Her madness, while present during her old life, had been supressed and controlled by medicines and pills, but now He was one to control her; her mind was his as was her very being. Body, heart, her very soul, all his; if he wanted her to act this way it would be by his doing! 

He wanted his Harley, not this shivering, incoherent, mess of senseless insanity beneath him now. Lifting her by the shoulders and slamming her head down on floor Harley finally stopped struggling and stopped screaming, after waiting a moment to make sure she was still, the Joker lifted her into his arms and lay her down on the bed, before disappearing into the bathroom. 

When he returned, Harley was sitting cross legged in the middle of the bed the Joker sat on the edge beside her, running a hand through her hair, causing her to look at him, her eyes glassy and far away. 

“Oh, my poor little harlequin” the Joker crooned, leaning in and pressing a kiss to Harley’s neck, trailing kisses up her jaw until he reached her mouth, she barley responded until he pushed his tongue into her mouth, she accepted the tiny white pill he placed on her tongue using the tip of his own. 

Leaning back he watched her swallow, and immediately become drowsy. Seeing her fall forward he caught her and lay her down, covering her with the black satin sheets before leaving the room and returning downstairs to the club, leaving two guards outside the room. She would be fine by morning, perhaps not even remember what happened.


	6. Alternative Roof Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My take on the Helicopter/roof scene and my own little ending to it.

Harley Quinn dangled from the Helicopter by a length of rope, twirling and twisting for her, albeit, small audience, Dead-Shot, Rick Flag, Warner, and the rest of the Suicide Squad.  
Dead-shot took aim, on Warner’s command, and shot through the rope, interrupting her littler performance.

She released a short scream but the Joker had grabbed the rope before she could fall very far  
“Grab my hand!” he grunted

Holding tight to her rope in one hand hereached for Harley with the other, with a small terrified whimper she closed her eyes and reached up, her finger tips slipping through his grasp a couple of times before he was able to take hold of her hand, hauling her up, on to the Helicopter, holding her tightly in his arms for a moment

“Puddin’!” she squealed excitedly, flinging her arms around him, the pair kissed heatedly, finally reunited

“You got all dressed up for me?” Harley teased

“Oh you know I’d do anything for you.” The Joker professed

“By the way, I’ve got a bear skin rug and grape soda on ice waiting” he told her, to Harley’s joy. 

Their light hearted exchange was interrupted when the Helicopter suddenly jerked, and heat consumed the air around them, the Helicopter had been hit and was going down.   
“Uh oh” The Joker grumbled before turning back to Harley

“Ok Honey, it’s me and you” he grasped her hand tightly

“Let’s do it!” she urged, before either of them could do anything the Helicopter jerked more violently than before, causing Harley to stumble and fall right over the edge! 

She saw the Joker’s lips forming an enraged cry of ‘no!’, his arm outstretched as he reached uselessly for her, just as she was doing for him. 

She managed to land on the roof of a tall building, it was painful but she ignored it, rolling to her feet she dashed towards the edge of the roof, gripping the barrier as she watched the Helicopter spiral out of control, crashing into the side of a nearby apartment complex in a burst of flames. 

A short scream escaped her throat as Tears streamed down Harley’s face while she watched in disbelieve, first she had been in his arms, the next he was gone…dead just like that. Harley’s legs gave way under her and she leant her forehead against the concrete railing and violent sobs shook her body as she cried, bloodying her finger tips as she dug her nails into the concrete wall and dragging them down.

Her heart ached, like it was breaking in her chest...they'd been so close, so close to escaping...

She simple sat on the concrete roof, her clothing becoming soaked through from the rain, her make up became speared down her cheeks, her hair was clinging to her face and neck. She'd never felt so miserable, so lost...so...broken.

Then suddenly...

“Why so Serious, Doll-face?” someone called from behind her, her head spun around so fast she was in danger of giving herself whiplash, a dark figure stood a few metres away, feet apart, arms spread invitingly.

The Joker! 

Harley felt as if the breath had been knocked out of her body for a moment

"Puddin'!" she cried ecstatically

She scrambled to her feet, using the wall as support, she darted forward, leaping into his open arms

“They aren’t gonna take me down that easy baby.” He assured her, clutching her close to his body, silently relieved that her fall hadn’t been fatal. 

“Lets’ go home.” He stated, Harley pulled away slightly, this time with a large, ecstatic grin. 

“Yeah! I could murder for a glass of grape soda” she giggled childishly, wrapping her arms around the Jokers torso with his arm draped around her shoulders as they walked across the roof towards the door to the stairwell, Harley once again giggling girlishly as the Joker opened to door and gestured for her to go first.


End file.
